The pressure injection of chemicals into living trees is a technique that is coming more and more into use as a way of combating various wilt diseases and the insect borers that attack trees. A number of systemic fungicides have been made available, such as methyl 2-benzimidazolecarbamate phosphate, benomyl and benlate. However, the apparatus and processes involved to date for the injection of such materials into a tree has involved cumbersome apparatus and excessive time. Further, the fertilization of trees in cities is often virtually impossible because of the many interfering elements such as concrete and hard surfaces of roads and nearby sidewalks, the presence of underground telephone and other lines and the presence of nearby lawns which the homeowner does not wish to have disturbed. Also, the expense of treating a given tree has been hithertofore very substantial. Thus, apparatus and methods for a "Do-It-Yourself" operation has been sorely needed.
Thus, one aim of this invention is to provide an injection apparatus which is inexpensive and easy to use. Another purpose is the provision of a boring tool which allows the homeowner to drill a hole into a tree that is no larger and no longer than is really necessary to accomplish the pressurized injection of fluid into the tree. Still another objective is the provision of a pressurized system which can be used in the horizontal position with assurance that all of the liquid under pressure in the pressurized container is emptied. Another goal is the provision of a simple package containing a plurality of pressurized injection devices to afford simultaneous treatments, thus allowing the user to treat a given tree in as short a time as possible. These and other objectives appear hereinafter.